Quand les Immortels et les Anciens se rencontrent
by satine01
Summary: xover SGA/HL, mild-slash M/CB. Et si les anciens avaient voulu aider, mais pas comme les atlantes le croyaient. Résumé plus complet à l'interieur. Attention spoileur Sunday
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Quand les Immortels et les Anciens se rencontrent.

**Auteur**: toujours moi

**Rating**: aucune idée moins de R je pense

**Pairing**: Ben vous allez voir

**Spoileurs**: tout Stargate Atlantis jusqu'à l'épisode Sunday (et puis après) - je ne sais pas vraiment où ça me situe dans Highlander.  
En fait la première partie est quand les Atlantes reviennent sur terre et puis c'est après Sunday

**Résumé**: _L'aura de l'homme était un mélange de tranquillité et de puissance. L'homme lui même était d'une 30ne d'années, de taille moyenne, aux courts cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux d'un bleue lagon. Lesdits yeux d'ailleurs observaient Methos de la tête aux pieds. _  
Je suis en pleine période de refus de mort de mes personnages préférés.

**Remarques**:   
**_Ceci est l'action dans le passé !_**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"- Hey Mac, ça faisait longtemps," dit Methos s'asseyant à côté de son ami.  
"- Salut vieil homme," sourit Duncan.  
"- Sale môme," lui sourit en retour ledit vieil homme.

Il commanda un verre avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Highlander.

"- Si j'ai bien compris, tu voulais me présenter quelqu'un," fit enfin Methos avec une voix légèrement moqueuse et un sourire en coin,  
"- Ah non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la Personne avec le grand P," dit Duncan. "C'est un n fois arrière neveu à moi. Il vient passer quelques jours ici avant de reprendre le travail. Comme il connais mon secret et l'a toujours gardé, je lui ai dit que je le présenterai à une personne qui pourra lui servir de nounou quand j'ai des cours au dojo."  
"- De nounou, hm?"

Methos, le plus vieil immortel de la Terre, le vieil homme sarcastique et cassant, connu en ce moment sous le nom d'Adam Pierson, éclata de rire. Bien qu'il le cacha avec le dos de sa main.

"- J'y crois pas!" fit-il entre deux rires. "Celle là tu ne me l'a jamais sorti, Highlander! Allons donc voir ma future charge!"

Ils finirent leurs verres et sortirent côté à côté du Bar de leur ami le Guetteur.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"2ans plus tard"

Methos se tourna et se retourna sur le canapé de Duncan où il avait l'habitude de passer ses nuits quand il venait à Seacouver. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose allait arriver. Tout au fond de ses tripes, il le sentait. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peut être un peu d'eau froide l'aidera à se rendormir. Il c'était en effet réveillé plus d'une heure plutôt avec cet espèce de sentiment qui le rongeait et ne lui donnait pas la possibilité de fermer l'oeil du reste de la nuit.

Ce genre de sentiment, par le passé, l'avait déjà prévenu à plusieurs reprises de grand changement. Il l'appelait, en rigolant, l'instinct de vieil homme, mais là, il n'avait aucune envie de rigoler.

Tout à coup il sentit une présence. Non pas un immortel, mais quelqu'un de familier. S'il y aurait eu le buzz, il aurait dit que c'était Duncan, car cette présence lui faisait penser au Highlander. Mais il y avait aussi ce sentiment bizarre qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'en présence d'une seule autre personne. Une seule fois il avait été intimidé, avait eu peur d'une aura. Ou du moins d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait.

**_"- Hey, Doc, tu es là?" fit Duncan en arrivant, suivi de Methos._**_**  
**_**_"- Salle de bain! J'arrive," se fit entendre une voix au fort accent écossais._**_****_

**_Methos sourit à Duncan. Il s'imaginait déjà le jeune neveu de l'autre immortel. Un espèce d'Highlander junior._**_****_

**_Mais il se trompait. Complètement._**_****_

**_Quand l'autre homme arriva, l'atmosphère changea tout à coup. L'aura de l'homme était un mélange de tranquillité et de puissance. L'homme lui même était d'une 30ne d'années, de taille moyenne, aux courts cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux d'un bleue lagon. Lesdits yeux d'ailleurs observaient Methos de la tête aux pieds._**_****_

**_"- Aye Duncan, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais de tels amis," fit l'homme d'une voix calme et chaude, les yeux brillant d'amusement._**_****_

**_Duncan rit._**_****_

**_"- Je te présente Methos, alias Adam Pierson," fit-il. "Methos, voici mon neveu, Carson Beckett, alias the Doc."_**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tout à coup la présence s'intensifia et Methos, par instinct, recula, s'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine. Il y a eu un flash et une silhouette apparut au milieu de la pièce, absorbant les résidus de lumière. Methos fixa le nouveau venu. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Sauf quelques petits détails, il était le même homme. Sauf quelque petits détails... Son visage était plus détendu, comme si l'homme avait fait une cure de tranquillité loin du monde quotidien. Ses vêtements était un peu bizarres. Et aussi, son aura semblait...

"- Methos," salua l'autre homme.  
"- Carson," fit l'immortel en retour.

Il eut un silence où tous les deux s'observèrent.

"- Tu es mort," fit Methos et ce n'était pas une question.  
"- Aye."  
"- Mais tu n'est pas un immortel," rajouta-t-il.  
"- Aye."

Un autre silence. Puis tout à coup, Methos se rendit compte que les bruits qu'il aurait du entendre d'en dehors étaient absents. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Carson. Comment était ce possible: ne pas être immortel, mais se relever d'entre les morts. Il sentait quelque chose remuer au plus profond de son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était que Carson, sensé être mort, se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os.

**_"- Adam Pierson, j'écoute."_**_**  
**_**_"- Hey, Methos, c'est Duncan."_**_**  
**_**_"- Salut, Mac."_**_**  
**_**_"- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Methos."_**_**  
**_**_"- ça ne va pas, Mac?"_**_**  
**_**_"- Pas trop, non."_**_****_

**_Il eut un silence lourd à l'autre bout de fil._**_****_

**_"- Carson est mort, Methos."_**_****_

**_La voix de Duncan était douce et triste._**_****_

**_"- Il y a eu une explosion dans le laboratoire où il travaillait. Il était à peine à quelque mètres."_**_****_

**_Carson Beckett, l'homme mystère. Le seul mortel qui ai posé un problème de compréhension à Methos._**_****_

**_"- Tu veux que je revienne?"_**_**  
**_**_"- Si cela ne te dérange pas."_**_****_

**_Et Methos était venu à l'enterrement. Il avait accompagné Duncan avec l'idée que seuls seront là la mère de Carson et quelques amis. Il fut surpris de voir une dizaine d'étrangers dont la moitié deux avaient une présence que criait haut et fort "militaire". Deux en particuliers attirèrent le regard de l'immortel. Un colonel aux cheveux en bataille et un homme en civil, mais dont la silhouette désignait un "militaire to be"._**

Et cette sensation d'aura était toujours là. Sauf que la tranquillité avait laissé place à quelque chose d'autre.

"- Il me faut ton aide, Methos," dit enfin Carson. "Mais avant de te dire en quoi, je dois te raconter une histoire. Tout commença un peu plus de 10000 ans..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre2**_

"- Tout a commencé, il y a 10000 ans, plus ou moins. Il existait une race d'humains évolués tout autant sur un plan technologique que psychologique. Ils avaient les moyens de se déplacer dans l'espace, en occurrence grâce à un réseau de portes qu'ils ont créé. Ces personnes, bien qu'avaient des bonnes intentions, étaient un peu trop arrogantes et ont créé un ennemi qui les a ensuite presque vaincu, les obligeant de disparaître d'une galaxie où ils vivaient : la galaxie de Pégase. Ils se sont repliés vers la Terre, où ils ont mené à bien leur but : l'évolution finale, la transformation en énergie pure. Dans pégase, ils ont laissé quelques postes de combats, dont leur citée ancestrale : Atlantis."

Carson fit une pause pour voir ce que Methos en pensait. Il continua quand celui ci ne fit qu'acquiescer.

"- Il y a quelques dizaines d'années, on a trouvé à Guizèh, un anneau de pierre. On a déchiffré une partie d'écriture se trouvant sur une tablette qui allait avec, et on a trouvé un nom : la porte du paradis, qu'on a ensuite rectifié et ça a donné la porte des étoiles. C'est plus tard que nous avons découvert comment l'utiliser et nous avons visité notre première planète. La mission fut un échec et pour moins d'un an le programme de la porte des étoiles fut fermé. Plus tard, nous nous sommes aperçus que des ennemis puissants savaient qui nous étions et que le programme devait redémarrer pour protéger la Terre. Et j'arrive maintenant au point. Des années qui suivirent furent dures, mais nous avons fini par battre la plus part des ennemis. Cependant nous avons découvert comment aller sur Atlantis et sans le vouloir, nous avons réveillé l'ennemi que la race des anciens craignait. Pas qu'un seul ennemi d'ailleurs, mais peu importe pour l'instant. Je suis venu pour te demander de l'aide."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Methos fronça les sourcils. L'histoire de Carson lui rappelait quelque chose. Tout en l'écoutant, il se laissa aller aux souvenirs. Des souvenirs correspondant aux mots prononcés, mais certains pas. Il se rendit compte bientôt qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'il ne le croyait. Et ces choses qu'il arrivait à faire avec son quickening n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il avait le potentiel de faire.

Quand Carson finit son histoire, Methos ouvrit les yeux et les deux savaient ce qui venait de se passer.

"- Pourquoi maintenant ?" fit-il doucement, sa voix était fatiguée et blasée. "C'était si frustrant de savoir qu'il y avait quelque part dans ma tête des souvenirs enfouis de mon enfance, ma vie d'avant. Et maintenant je découvre que non seulement j'ai plus de 10000 ans, mais que j'ai une obligation. Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi eux ? Les Autres ne doivent jamais intervenir."

Et il se tu, se rappelant...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**#flash#**_

_**"- Oulala ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ! Attends que ton père rentre, Methos !" fit Ariane.**_

_**"- Qu'est ce que le petit a encore fait ?" demanda Aaron amusé par la colère de sa femme.**_

_**"- Ton fils a encore enfermé ton père dans l'un des transporteurs de la jetée sud !"**_

_**"- Maiheu ! Grand pa' était méchant avec moi ! Il voulait me jeter dans l'eau !"**_

_**#flash#**_

_**Il flottait, mais il entendait aussi des voix, des voix qui lui aient familières.**_

_**"- Je suis désolé, Aaron ! J'aurais dû être avec eux... je..."**_

_**"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute," soupira Aaron, regardant son frère. "Si tu étais là, tu serais aussi..."**_

_**"- Mais c'est ta femme et ton fils ! Comment peut tu mettre ma vie avant la leur ?!"**_

_**"- Arrête Janus ! Nous étions tous une famille ! Je suis heureux que tu me sois resté au moins !"**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- ...il n'est plus là !"**_

_**"- Ce n'est pas possible ! A moins qu'il ait fait son Ascension, mais il ne l'a jamais cherché ! Au contraire, il voulait créer une machine pour ceux qui le voulaient..."**_

_**"- Mon fils était un génie. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie immortelle et immatérielle, mais une vie mortelle courte, mais remplie !"**_

_**"- Mais son corps a disparut..."**_

_**"- Aaron ! Nous avons détecté des signes de vie sur les lieux de l'accident !"**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- Que m'arrive-t-il ?" fit Methos d'une voix stridente en voyant son père s'approcher. "Je devrais être mort ! J'ai senti le souffle de l'explosion ! J'ai même..."**_

_**C'est à ce moment là qu'Aaron vit la lame dans la main droite de son fils et du sang, mais aucune blessure sur la gauche.**_

_**"- Je... la blessure s'est refermé dans une lueur bleue ! Mais je ne veux pas... je n'ai pas fait mon Ascension !"**_

_**"- Non mon fils, tu es devenu un autre genre d'immortel," sourit doucement Aaron. "Maintenant tu as une éternité pour faire connaître tes découvertes. Toi, au contraire des autres, tu peux maintenant intervenir."**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- Une éternité ! Tu parles ! J'aurais mieux aimé... Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meures, pa'."**_

_**Un jeune homme se tenait sur une des terrasses de la citée. Il avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, bien qu'en réalité il en avait près de quarante. Il observa un moment encore le ciel de couleur cramoisie, avant de repartir à l'intérieur pour reprendre son poste dans la salle de commandes.**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- Tu ne peux pas rester ! Dix mille ans c'est long !"**_

_**"- Je n'ai pas le chois, Janus !"**_

_**"- Si, la cité n'aura pas besoin de toi, Methos !"**_

_**Il eut un moment de silence.**_

_**"- Elle est resté, n'est ce pas ? Elle sera là, en attendant les siens, pas vrai ?"**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- Va-t-en ! Va te cacher !" fit Janus repoussant faiblement Methos qui était tombé à genoux à côté de son lit. "Ne reviens pas. Ne reviens que quand ton cœur te le dira ! Vis Methos ! Deviens plus fort ! Bats-toi un autre jour !"**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- Metodij! Il ne t'as rien fait ?" la voix de son ami était inquiète. "Qu'est ce qu'il est ?!"**_

_**"- Il s'est appelé immortel."**_

_**"- On ne peut pas les laisser vivre comme ça en liberté !"**_

_**Un froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Methos.**_

_**"- Tu veux faire quoi ? Les tuer ?"**_

_**"- Non ! Les observer !"**_

_**"- Observer... et ne jamais intervenir !" marmonna Methos. "Du déjà vu !"**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- A bas les faux dieux ! Nous sommes nos propres maîtres ! A bas les imposteurs !"**_

_**La foule répéta les paroles criés par Methos, la haine dans les voix.**_

_**#flash#**_

_**"- A quiconque..."**_

_"- A quiconque... qui lira ces écrits. _

_A ceux qui trouveront ce lieu maudit. _

_Quittez immédiatement ce site._

_Car vous déterrez le secret terrible qui pourra vous détruire._

_Le portail a le pouvoir de vous donner une connaissance absolue _

_Ou bien vous amener à votre destruction. _

_Car ceci est un chemin dans l'univers infini nommé la porte des étoiles."_

L'immortel récita de mémoire le dernier souvenir avant cette amnésie imposée. Methos ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fermé.

"- C'est moi qui avais écrit l'avertissement enterré avec le Chappaï à Guizèh," fit-il. "Comment se fait-il que vous l'avez ouverte malgré... ?"

"- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun avertissement !" soupira Carson. "Ni à Guizèh, ni en Antarctique."

Methos fronça les sourcils.

"- Non, en Antarctique il n'y avait aucun avertissement," dit-il avec une expression songeuse. "Personne n'y est revenu depuis notre retour sur Terre."

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans un silence.

"- Contre qui avez vous besoin d'aide ?" demanda Methos. "Les Wraith, les Azurans, les Goaulds ou... "

"- A vrai dire..."

Carson semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise ou du moins autant qu'un être évolué pouvait l'être.

"- Ce n'est pas vraiment contre un ennemi," continua-t-il. "En fait, on a eu quelque gros problèmes contre les réplicateurs du pégase, les Azurans comme tu les appelle et... et bien... après que je meurs... "

"- En fait une personne de ton entourage a fait une boulette, mais les Autres pensent qu'ils doivent faire quelque chose, mais comme ils ne peuvent pas intervenir, c'est moi qu'ils envoient..."

"- Atlantis est entré en hyperespace dans la galaxie de pégase et est tombé en panne d'énergie, entre autres. Ils sont perdus quelque part entre pégase et la voix lactée," dit doucement Carson. "Les autres m'ont permis de te contacter, te rendre la mémoire et te transporter sur Atlantis pour la réparer. Ils m'ont dit que tu étais la personne qui a amélioré les E2PZ, leur source d'énergie, mais ils ne l'ont pas utilisé avant de s'enfuir. Et apparemment tu avais en ta possession une que tu as caché quelque part."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"- Pratique comme moyen de transport !" sourit Methos quand Carson les _téléporta_ dans un des temples sumérien pas encore découverts.

Mais l'immortel ne dit rien d'autre. Il s'avança juste vers là où il se souvenait se trouvait la porte de la salle du Potentia. Après quelque manipulation, il avait le générateur en main.

"- Je suis prêt," fit-il.

"- Bien."

"- Tu viens avec moi ?"

"- Juste le temps de leur prouver ta provenance."

"- On atterrira où ?"

"- Là où il y a plus de monde."

"- Ah ! Effet de surprise, quand tu me prends !" rit Methos et se reçut un coup de Carson.

"- Idiot. Si on se transporte ailleurs, ils risqueront de tirer d'abord, et puis poser les questions," dit Carson faussement fâché. "Moi, ça ne me ferait rien, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils risquent de te poser trop de questions."

Methos soupira, se préparant pour rencontrer ces gens en tant que le vrai lui, et non l'un de ces alias. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre homme, qui lui fit un sourire en retour et Methos sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer : leur échange, bien qu'il fut minime, lui rappela leur temps passé ensemble et qu'il avait tellement manqué. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'habituer de nouveau à la présence de son ami, car il n'y avait aucune chance que les Autres le laissent partir. Alors il eut un autre soupir intérieur et se résigna à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

à suivre...

_**reponse aux review:**_

**Narcissss**: et bien, je suis en train d'écrire une suite d'avant, comme je l'ai marqué dans mon profil! je n'ai abandonné aucune des mes fics!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remarque**_: bien qu'il y ait le spoiler de la saison 3 de SGA, on ne compte pas le fait que Elisabeth a été touchée par l'explosion ! Elle va bien dans ma fic (surtout parce que j'avais oublié l'explosion quand je l'ai écrit) ! Donc l'explosion n'a jamais eu lieu !

_**Chapitre3**_

_quelque part entre 2 galaxies_

Tout le personnel important fut rassemblé dans la salle de commandement pour une mise au point, quand tout à coup une lumière apparut de nulle part. De ceux qui avaient déjà témoigné du transport des anciens êtres évolués, eurent une lueur d'espoir, ceux qui découvraient, étaient sur leurs gardes.

La lumière se posa à seul endroit complètement désert dans la pièce : l'escalier allant de la porte des étoiles vers la salle de contrôle. Quand la lumière se dissipa, deux silhouettes apparurent. Il eut un silence de mort. Les réactions étaient tous partagés entre la stupeur et la surprise. Tous reconnurent leur précédent médecin en chef, maintenant décédé.

Carson avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il rencontra les yeux d'Elisabeth, de John et puis ceux de Rodney. Celui-ci ne semblait pas si surpris que cela. Apparemment il avait depuis longtemps compris ce qu'était advenu de lui.

"- Et bien, et bien ! Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait du monde dans la cité, Carson, mais tu n'as pas parlé d'une foule !"

La voix légèrement amusée de Methos brisa le silence formé à leur arrivée, mais avant que personne ne puisse réagir, une sorte de mélodie se fit entendre dans la cité, comme un bourdonnement. Les lumières changèrent aussi et Methos fit un pas vers le mur le plus proche, posant sa main dessus.

"- Et bien, ma belle, je vois que je t'ai manqué," fit-il en Alteran avec un sourire en coin : il se sentait enfin à la maison.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Tout le monde dans la pièce était figé.

Enfin Methos s'éloigna du mur et regarda plusieurs membres de l'expédition, avant d'arrêter son regard sur Elisabeth.

"- Dr Weir, je suppose," fit-il et n'attendit même pas sa réponse. "Vous vous êtes bien occupé d'Atlantis depuis que vous êtes là. Elle ne s'est jamais aussi bien amusée que depuis ces trois ans."

Elisabeth le regarda, les yeux légèrement élargis de surprise.

"- Methos ! Sois plus gentil !" l'admonesta Carson, s'avançant finalement à son tour vers la dirigeante de la cité.

La foule dans la pièce diminuait peu à peu puisque les gardes faisaient sortir le personnel qui n'avait plus rien à faire là.

"- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Carson," fit Rodney doucement. "Ce n'était pas facile de porter ton cercueil en sachant que tu n'y seras pas..."

"- Attendez un peu ! Comment ça se fait que McKay était au courant () ?!" s'exclama Sheppard.

Il n'eut pas de réponse cependant, puisque tout le monde se rappela dans quelle situation ils étaient.

"- Je dois y aller," fit Carson doucement. "Les autres m'ont bien interdit d'intervenir autrement que d'amener Methos ici. Il pourra vous aider, surtout..."

Il fit une pause, puis leur fit un sourire d'excuse et se volatilisa, laissant Methos avec Elisabeth, SGA1 et les techniciens.

"- Donc, vous n'êtes pas l'un des Autres," fit Rodney suspicieux.

"- Non ! Dieux merci," sourit Methos.

"- Mais vous pouvez nous aider," continua le scientifique sur le même ton.

"- Je crois que oui," fit l'immortel, puis après une pause, continua. "Et je crois aussi que je ne me suis pas présenté... correctement."

Il les regarda un à un comme s'il évaluait ce qu'il pouvait ou pas dire. Une fois satisfait, il reprit.

"- Je m'appelle Methos," dit-il. "Je suis né, et j'ai vécu ma première vie sur Atlantis, une cinquantaine d'années avant que l'on ne quitte la cité pour aller se réfugier sur la Terre."

O¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration de Methos. Tous le fixaient, surpris et/ou bêtement. Au bout d'un moment, et puisque aucun de ses hôtes ne semblait vouloir prendre parole, Methos décida de donner une preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il fit _apparaître_ son épée en la sortant de sa tenue et, avant que les autres ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, il se coupa au creux de la main.

"- Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que je n'ai pas suivi le même chemin que les autres Alterans," fit-il sous les yeux, maintenant légèrement horrifiés de son entourage puisque des éclairs bleus entourèrent sa plaie et la refermèrent presque instantanément. "Je n'ai pas la connaissance suprême des autres, mais j'ai choisi une autre sorte d'immortalité. Une immortalité où je pouvais réagir."

O¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

"- ça sera peut être mieux si vous nous racontez tout dès le début," fit Elisabeth quand elle sortit enfin de sa surprise.

Methos n'eut qu'un sourire sarcastique.

"- Raconter tout sera un peu long, mais je peux vous résumer la situation."

Il eut un soupir.

"- Il faudrait que vous me promettiez de garder le secret autant que possible, car si quelqu'un comme le NID le découvre, les conséquences serons monstrueuses."

Le groupe le regarda et tous acquiescèrent. Il hésita encore un moment, mais sentit la cité le rassurer et se lança, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Nous sommes venus de la nuit des temps,

Traversant silencieusement les siècles,

Vivant plusieurs vies secrètes,

Combattant pour survivre,

Luttant pour atteindre le moment de la Rencontre,

Quand les quelques rescapés se battront jusqu'au dernier,

Personne n'a jamais su que nous étions parmi vous,

Jusqu'à maintenant..."

Il s'arrêta un moment.

"- C'est ainsi qu'on peut nous décrire," sourit Methos. "Un peu partout sur la Terre il existe des hommes et des femmes qui sont, par manque d'un autre mot, des immortels. Nous sommes des humains, mais nous avons cette chose qu'on appelle le Quickening et qui nous guérit toute blessure qu'on reçoit et qui nous ressuscite suite à une mort quelconque."

Il s'arrêta pour regarder les réactions des autres.

"- Beaucoup d'immortels croient qu'un jour viendra le temps de la Rencontre, où celui qui gagnera tous les duels avec les autres immortels, les tuant par décapitation, recevra un Prix : sans doute le pouvoir et le savoir de tous les Quickenings. Et cet immortel décidera du sort du monde."

Il eut une autre pause.

"- C'est là que mon histoire commence ou plutôt recommence. En effet, il y a quelques heures encore je croyais que je faisais partie de ce groupe," dit-il. "Carson, qui je croyais mort, est venu me voir et m'a raconté l'histoire de la porte des étoiles qui m'a fait me souvenir des choses oubliées."

"- Quel genre de choses ?" demanda Elisabeth.

"- Et bien. Le gène ATA, comme vous l'appelé, et l'immortalité vont souvent ensemble. Tous les immortels ne sont pas des Alterans, mais ont souvent le gène. Et tous les Alterans ne deviennent pas des immortels à leur première mort. Dans mon cas, j'étais Alteran avant de devenir immortel."

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de souffler quand les questions de Rodney fusèrent.

"- Mais comment peut-on savoir que vous nous dites la vérité et que vous n'êtes pas un extraterrestre sur Terre ?"

Elisabeth lui jeta un regard exaspéré car apparemment pour elle, Methos ne pouvait être mauvais si Carson l'a amené.

Methos leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Carson Rafe Beckett! Descend ton cul brillant ici !"

Une lumière apparut et Carson vint se poser non loin d'eux.

"- Comment veux tu que je fasse mon travail si on ne me crois pas ?!" grogna-t-il.

Mais avant que Carson ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Elisabeth parla.

"- Rien le fait que Carson vous ait emmené ici doit nous suffire," dit-elle avec un regard dur vers McKay.

"- Hé ! Je ne vous qu'être sûr," protesta Rodney doucement.

Carson rit. Methos eut lui aussi un sourire. Puis l'immortel eut un froncement de sourcils. Il sentit un buzz. Il échangea un regard avec Carson qui ne fit que lui sourire doucement. Et quelques minutes plus tard un scientifique pénétra dans la pièce.

"- Ah, Radek," commença Elisabeth, mais ne continua pas car remarqua l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

"- Methos." "- Zen." Se saluèrent les deux d'un hochement de tête.

Un silence se fit puis tout à coup un sourire apparut sur leurs visages respectifs et ils s'étreignirent comme des vieux amis.

"- ça faisait longtemps !" fit Radek, puis regarda les autres dans la pièce et vit l'ancien médecin en chef. "Carson."

"- Bonjour Radek," sourit Carson.

"- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre les retrouvailles," dit Elisabeth. "Mais dois-je comprendre que Radek est un immortel dont vous nous avez parlé, Methos ?"

"- Methos ! On n'est pas sensé de dire aux mortels !" s'écria Radek.

"- Je ne suis aussi sensé d'avoir que 5000 ans, Zen, alors que j'ai plus de 10000, alors..." fit Methos.

Radek n'eut rien à dire, Rodney par contre ne se gêna pas. Il s'approcha de Radek et pointa son doigt sur son torse.

"- Moi, je me défonce pour couvrir le fait que tu es immortel et toi tu te fait griller dès que le premier de tes copains débarque ?!" fit-il d'une traite sans respirer, tout en tambourinant du doigt le devant de la veste de Radek à chaque mot.

Carson, Methos et Sheppard les regardèrent avec amusement, et ce fut le tour d'Elisabeth de protester.

"- Vous le saviez ?" fit-elle à Rodney.

"- Bien sûr que je savais !" dit Rodney comme si c'était une évidence. "Pour un gars de plus de 2000 ans, Zen n'était pas si discret que ça. J'ai du même quelque fois le couvrir. Prenez par exemple la fois où il s'est fait transpercer par la décharge électrique. Après que j'ai expérimenté l'engin à Ascension des anciens. J'ai du me concentrer pour bloquer sa guérison d'immortel et les guérir avec mes pouvoirs du moment !"

Il eut un autre silence.

"- Vous avez découvert ma machine à Ascension ?" fit Methos à demi moqueur.

"- Je vous demande pardon ?" dit Rodney, les yeux plissés, prêt à revenir à la charge.

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire mon Ascension," expliqua Methos. "Mais les autres... Et puis on était en guerre et je ne pouvais les voir mourir. Je ne l'ai pas fini cependant," rajouta-t-il pensivement. "A la mort de mon père, bien après ma première mort, je me suis concentré sur la défense de la cité..."

"- Et bien, prévenez-nous s'il y a d'autres projets non finis à vous dans le coin," grogna Rodney. "J'ai failli y rester."

"- Allait pas arriver," marmonna Radek, mais Methos lui donna un coup de coude, le faisant se taire, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, car il changeait déjà de sujet. "Au fait Carson, ils vous ont permis de revenir ?"

Carson sourit.

"- Ils m'ont dit de garder un coup d'œil sur Methos."

Ce fut le tour de Carson de recevoir un coup dans les cotes.

"- Hé ! Je sais me tenir !" objecta Methos, amusé.

"- Oui, nous le savons tous," sourit Carson échangeant un regard avec Zen. "Vieillard."

"- Et fier de l'être," fit Methos. "Highlander junior !"

"- C'est sensé de me vexer ?" rit Carson.

"- A toi de voir."

Les autres les observaient se disputer avec des grands yeux.

"- Ils sont pires que moi," chuchota Rodney faussement effaré.

"- rien ne peut être pire que toi," lui répondit Radek.

"- Si," sourit Sheppard. "Vous deux pris ensemble."

Il se reçut deux regards noirs, mais les deux scientifiques ne purent rétorquer, car Methos les interrompit.

"- Bon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer ou parler," dit-il. "Je crois que vous avez besoin de mon aide. Alors si vous n'avez pas d'objection, je propose qu'on aille à la salle des générateurs."

Il fut très vite suivi des autres.

"- Mais ça ne sert à rien. Nous n'avons presque plus d'énergie," protesta Rodney, bien qu'il suivit les autres.

Sa question n'obtint pas de réponse. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle des E2PZ et Methos se tourna vers Rodney.

"- Vous avez gardé les deux générateurs épuisés ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Bien sûr, mais..."

"- Donnez-les-moi !"

Surpris, Rodney ouvrit une caisse qui était au fond de la pièce et en sortit les trois E2PZ de départ. Celui qu'il a épuisé lors de l'expérience du double Rodney était toujours dans la caisse.

Methos les posa sur la table devant lui, puis sortit son propre E2PZ qu'il avait caché avant l'arrivé. Il sentit les autres bouger autour de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il prit son générateur dans sa main droite et un épuisé dans la gauche avant de fermer les yeux. Il se concentra, cherchant son Quickening. Il le fit passer de l'un générateur à l'autre. Les personnes autour de lui firent des bruits surpris. En effet, ça devait être un spectacle : l'énergie bleue et jaune, passant d'une main à l'autre, entourant presque Methos.

Puis il arrêta et déposa le E2PZ nouvellement rechargé sur la table. Il se sentait un peu plus faible, mais il savait qu'il devait le refaire encore.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, mais sachant qu'il ne devait pas sensé à son épuisement, il commença à parler.

"- Ce que vous voyez peut être appelé un rechargement de piles dans notre monde," dit-il. "Seuls les immortels qui sont nés Alteran et qui ont étudié les sources d'énergie peuvent le faire. Et comme je suis le seul restant..."

Il se tourna enfin vers eux, ayant fini.

"- J'ai pris l'énergie du générateur que j'ai modifié, il y a des millénaires et je l'ai dupliqué grâce à mon Quickening, mon essence d'immortel. Puis, je l'ai déposé dans les générateurs vides."

Il s'avança alors vers les socles des E2PZ. Il ouvrit deux emplacements vides où il déposa deux générateurs. Il les brancha ensuite avant de changer de place le E2PZ partiellement déchargé.

Il ne dit rien avant de partir vers la salle de commandes et d'y prendre place derrière une des consoles. Tout en manipulant les touches, il parla.

"- Les deux seules conditions pour garder les générateurs que je vous laisse, c'est que Atlantis reste dans Pégase et que vous gardez trois générateurs dans la cité. Grâce à eux, vous pouvez gagner contre les Assurans et garder la paix et l'espoir dans la galaxie."

"- Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'objections," dit Elisabeth. "Les trois E2PZ sur Atlantis et deux pour la Terre..."

"- Oui," dit Methos continuant les manipulations. "Je garderai celui que j'ai amené, au cas où nous aurions besoin de recharger d'autres."

Il se tut, mais n'arrêta pas de travailler. Bientôt l'écran principal fut rempli d'information, que les nouveaux atlantes n'ont jamais vu.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" demanda Rodney toujours intéressé de découvrir de nouvelles interfaces.

"- Je suis en train de chercher notre position par rapport à notre distance de différentes planètes," répondit Methos sans lever les yeux vers les autres, puis il eut un soupir de soulagement.

Tout le monde vit des coordonnés s'afficher et Methos rit.

"- Tiens, ça tombe bien, nous pouvons dés maintenant aller régler le compte à nos frères les machines," fit-il moqueur. " Nous sommes à deux pas de chez eux."

O¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤oà suivre¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

() Rodney McKay est toujours au courant de tout bien sûr


End file.
